Gentlemen Don't Blush
by riley.dotson541
Summary: To Harry's surprise, living in Grimmauld Place requires much more then moving your things. Aristocracy comes with the property and Harry must learn how to be a gentleman and restore his family name. If not, he will lose everything. Who will teach him? Maybe an old school rival? Rated M for later chapters, Drarry, Blaise/Ginny, Romione. First Fanfic so please read!
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first Fanfiction. I have thought about making one for awhile now, so here it is! I have my cup of tea and I'm ready to write! This is kind of like the prologue so it is going to be short. Later chapters will be longer! Thank you for reading and please review with your thoughts, good or bad! I hope you enjoy.**

Harry had always loved flying, his broom could take him anywhere he wanted. His unruly raven hair flying madly in the wind, it was now just two inches above his shoulders. The tails of his traveling robes flapping behind him. Yet, this time he was not thinking about his flight, he was thinking of his destination. He was headed straight toward Grimmauld Place. Harry had not been there in sometime and was only headed now to get out of the Burrow. After the war he decided to stay there with Ron and Hermione, and to be close to Ginny. In about three months Ron and Hermione got a place of their own, and a couple of months Ginny and Harry drifted apart. Mrs. Wesley insisted on Harry staying, but truthfully it was too awkward. Even though it was mutual and they had agreed to be friends.

It was also was ridiculous that he had his own place and was not even using it. Thoughts kept bouncing around his head had Kreacher kept the place clean, was it still protected by the Order's charms, and most of all was he ready to face the emotions that came with Sirius's memory? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Harry glanced at the watch on his wrist, 7:30, he had enough time to do something to really clear his thoughts.

He grasped his broom handle firmly and leaded back, pointing the mount skyward. Harry rocketed directly into the sky, the pure adrenaline flooded his veins. Harry flew like that for a minute, then he got an idea. His eyes slid shut, his gloved hands slowly loosened, his knees weakened round the broom stick. The broom slowed and the two fell apart and started to fall separately. A slow smile spread across Harry's face as he was free falling. His heart pumped thin blood to his dopamine riddled brain. Harry flipped and twisted through the sky, laughing and yelling against the wind. He turned with his back to the fast approaching earth .

"Accio broom!'

**-Well that's that. I really hoped it was alright. I will update every weekend, if not more often. If you liked it promote it? Feed back is amazing! I'll see you all again soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I have a couple of followers and its only the second chapter! Woop Woop! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and recommend this story to your friends. Thank you so much!**

Just as his feet touched the ground Harry immediately felt something off. Houses 11 and 13 were completely deserted and empty, which was odd because last he heard people still lived there. House 11's door was ajar and belongings were scattered about as if someone had left in a panic. Harry slowly drew his wand as he creeped closer to the houses. Just because the war was over didn't mean that there weren't any more bad people or bad wizards. Harry threw his aura out searching for others, something he learned while training to be an auror, and found nothing. That didn't set Harry at ease because there could still be people hiding in the shadows, people who knew how to hide their aura.

Harry picked his way across 11's doorway and quietly looked through the house. Finding it completely empty Harry went off to search 13 which was also completely empty. Feeling better but still cautious Harry stood between the two houses, closed his eyes and whispered "Hedwig". He then opened his eyes not to the moving and forming house but to a grand gate at the end of a drive. It was about eight feet high at its tallest point made of cast iron with a large golden antlers curving from it. This was definitely odd. Yet as soon had he was ready to apparate the gate slowly opened to fully reveal the long loose gravel road lined with weeping willows. Every instinct screamed at Harry not to trust this place but he was drawn down the road with unquenchable curiosity.

Squinting through the dark he could see the the willows were blooming with some kind of flower and the ground was covered in thick grass. As he walked farther down the drive he was starting to make out the shape of a large fountain where it widened out. This was definitely not Grimmauld Place because the he could hear the water sliding down the perfectly white walls of the fountain and he could smell the sweetness of the blooming flowers. When he reached the double doors of the house he almost walked right in, as if he knew this place and it was his home. Harry stopped, checked himself, cast a luminous and put his hand on the knob ready to turn it when a familiar saggy old house elf popped his head through the now open door. Kreacher.

Harry blew out a sigh of relief and lowered his wand from the aim right between Kreacher's eyes "You're lucky you didn't get your head blown off."

"Master Harry would never hurt a house elf and Kreacher knows it." The creaky way Kreacher talked was like the voice of a man stranded in the Sahara Desert with no water for three days.

"How was I supposed to know that you were a house elf jumping out at me like that? Now are you going to let me in and explain this or are we just going to stand here?" Harry didn't mean to be rude but truth be told he was exhausted.

"Of course Master." Kreacher stooped low and opened the door so Harry could walk through. Harry waited just inside the door to be shown to a bed to sleep in and Kreacher wordlessly lead him up the stairs to a dark room. Harry immediately shrugged off his traveling robe, kicked off his shoes and jeans, then flopped into bed. 5 minutes later Harry was immersed in a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Back again. I just wanted everyone to know that my schedule is super hectic and I might not be able to post on a regular basis. I will definitely post as much as possible but please don't be to upset if I don't post for a couple of days. This chapter will mostly be about the details of the house and the rooms inside. I'm sorry if you don't like super descriptive stuff but the details of the house are going to be very important in this story. Thank you all again for reading and past the story along!**

_The sound of his pounding heart was louder then the explosions over his head. The glasses were cracked thus casting his vision into fragments making everything multiplied. He stumbled up the steps and scrambled through the halls. Eyes searching, for what, he could no longer remember. Harry could feel the static of all the magic running through the air like electric currents making his blood rush and energy surge. He turned a hard right into a corridor to take off running again but his foot caught. Harry stumbled and fell, his shattered glasses flying away from him. Damn. He felt across the wet floor for his glasses. His hand bumped against something and he paled. He had felt that before, too many times. His breath shook as he wordlessly summoned his glasses and cast a repairing charm. With trembling hands he brought them to his face. Harry's hands were covered in dark crimson blood and the corridor was littered with bodies. All of them pale and lifeless with the faces he loved, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Luna, Neville, Colin, Oliver, Cho. Some strung up grotesquely from the ceiling by invisible charms, others missing limbs and kicked to the sides of the hall. Yet, no matter where he looked or how far he ran, all of their eyes turned to follow him._

Harry's eyes shot open and his body jerked into sitting position, tense and ready to run from those haunting eyes. He brought his hands over his face and into his raven hair, tugging at it as if he could pull the memory of the dream from his brain. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart, he flopped back down and glanced at the clock. 2:30 am. Shit. Harry had slept through practice. Wood was going to kill him. Oh well, he would explain it all to him later. He stretched his tanned arms over his head arched his muscled back to relive some of the tenseness of his wound muscles. His mouth opened into a wide yawn and he fisted his emerald green eyes and propped himself up on the pillows.

His eyes roamed the room which had a white, navy, bronze color scheme and all the wood was cherry with a medium finish. The ceiling was white with a small and simple antique-ish bronze chandelier in the center The walls were white as well yet each was sort of different. The wall across from the bed was home to a large marble fireplace thats mantel had two navy candles set in bronze candlesticks that had two framed pictures in between, one of his mother and father dancing in the fall leaves and one of the whole weasley family, above that was a large rack of antlers with his first snitch mounted in the center.. In front of the fireplace two chairs, one was a completely navy wing backed and and the other a white armchair with a small bronze diamond shaped pattern, sat beside an antique bronze colored couch with pillows of the same colors scattered about. To the left of the bed was covered in photographs and had two large wooden dressers with a door in between that lead to the closet, his clothes were folded and put way neatly or hung up in the closet. The wall to the right was covered in heavy navy drapes hanging on a bronze pole, when Harry opened the curtains he was hit with the brightness of daylight.

The wall was covered in glass doors leading out to a balcony. Harry took a minute to pull back the navy drapes to revel light white curtains. He opened the door and stepped out. Vines climbed up the stone walls and rested in the small cracks and ran alone the gutters. On the balcony there was a small bronze breakfast table with two chairs that had navy cushions and on the other side was two white lounge chairs with a small wooden table between them. He looked out over the smooth railing and was amazed at what he saw. There were large expanses of beautiful gardens full of flowers, bushes, trees, and many other types of plants that Harry had never seen before. All of the sections had a soft of connection as a whole yet they were all different. There was a large marble fountain with a bronze statue of a woman astride a stag in the center of the garden. The warm spring breeze played with the strands of Harry's hair and the afternoon sun warmed his chilled frame.

"Is Mr Potter ready for his evening meal?" A small, squeaky voice asked.

Harry jumped and whirled around to see a small thin house elf wearing a tiny black dress with a white frilled apron smiling up at him. "Excuse me?" he asked instead of answered.

The elf cocked her head to one side, she was sure she had spoken clearly, maybe he wasn't paying any attention. "Would Mr Potter like his evening meal now or later?"

Not quite sure how to answer Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. He had absolutely no idea where he was or why all of his things were there. All he could remember from last night was going to Grimmauld place and ending up here. Still not quite sure where "here" was, Harry decided to ask. "First could you kindly tell me where it is I am?"

The small creature covered her thin lips with her hand as she suppressed her laughter. "Why, Mr Potter, you are home. This is the Potter estate."

"Wa-a…." Harry had no idea what was happening or what she just said, his mind was stuck on that one sentence. The Potter estate? The hell? He was kinda lost until a loud pop shocked him out of his confusion. Kreacher had appeared behind the tiny elf and tumped her on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Get off with yeah Tina. Yous is disturbing master Potter." Kreacher pushed the elf through the glass doors and she was off with a pop. The saggy old elf hobbled over and gestured for Harry to sit down. With a shaky sigh Harry turned and found the table set with breakfast food. His stomach growled in annoyance so he put his questions aside to be dealt with after his meal.

Once Harry finished he opened his mouth to ask his first question but Kreacher put up his hand to stop him. "Kreacher cannot answer master Harry's questions but he knows someone who can." With that he frowned and started to hobble into the bedroom, leading the way. Harry gave the elfs retreating back a heavy glare before he stood to follow him through the house.

There was plenty to look at. The hall was wide and had various portraits hung on the walls between the evenly spaced windows with the occasional vase, potted plant, or doorway. The walls were still white and carpet was the same cherry wood as the bedroom but there was thick rugs of many sizes, shapes, colors, and patterns, That, like the sections of the garden, fit together elegantly. The bedroom was apperntly on the right side of the house because they kept walking down one hallway,They walked past about four doors until they came to a grand staircase. It was double sided leading to a large entrance hall with a rather impressive bronze chandelier with teardrop crystals decorating it. It hung from a painted ceiling that looked like it was painted by Leonardo Da Vinci himself, if he painted witches and wizards and magical creatures. The front doors were double doors of the same cherry wood with antique bronze door handles. The hall extended the other wall of the house making it stick out from the rest of the house making the entrance more walls were white just like the others yet the crimson drapes were open to the six floor to ceiling windows. The white under curtain was filtering soft light onto the extensive crimson rugs with navy, emerald green, dark purple, and bronze accents. Harry was amazed at the effortless beauty and elegance of the house as well as how attracted he was to it. He himself could not have chosen something that suited him anymore then this. It was open and light, there was a homeyness to it that made it feel welcoming yet, it wasn't like anything he had previously lived it. It was a melting pot of all of them mixed together in the best way possible. The grandness of Hogwarts, the homeliness of the Weasley house, the openness of the outdoors, and the elegance that he never knew he wanted.

Kreacher humphed Harry out of his musing and continued down the hall. He opened the first door on the left and Harry couldn't believe who he saw. It would be hard to believe them separate but even harder to believe together. On the couch sat the very real and very agitated looking Narcissa Malfoy who kindly smiled at him as he walked in. In the corner stood a slightly transparent and rather amused looking Sirius Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't hate me for being gone so long! I love this story and I just need to get the ball rolling. Comments would help and I know I have more followers now so please get on my ass about not updating or I will forget!I hope you like this chapter it will explain some things and set up for others. Thank you all for being patient!**

Narcissa was first to welcome him, she stood and held out her elegant hand, palm down. Harry walked over and smiled as he took her hand and shook it lightly.

"Well we'll have to work on that. " she smiled and patted Harry's arm. Harry didn't stop to question that comment, he walked straight to Sirius' shimmering form. The man looked the same as he had the day he died, well beside the fact that he was now smartly dressed and had a fond smile. He wanted so badly to reach out and embrace Sirius but he knew what he was now, a ghost. So they looked at each other with happy tears in their eyes and Sirius hovered is hand over Harry's shoulder and sighed.

"I know. Lets get started shall we?" Sirius motioned for Harry to take a seat. Kreacher appeared with a tray of tea and small scones then left again.

"Started? What is it we are starting on?" Harry tossed a questioning glance at both of them as he took his seat.

"Well there is no way to start smoothly so we'll just jump right on in there, aye Cissy?" Sirius looked at Narcissa with that same amused glint in his eyes. She ignored him and looked at Harry square in the eyes,

" Harry, the Potter family are the direct descendants of Ignotus Peverell and have been the highest ranking pureblood family for centuries. Priding themselves on their Gryffindor line. Your father, James Phineas Potter, was the son of Phineas Charlus Potter and Penelope Greengrass. Phineas' parents were Charlus Potter and Harriet Weasley, yet Harriet died in childbirth and Charlus married Dorea Black…"

"Wait, wait. So you're telling me that I'm actually related to the Weasleys?" Harry asked. Narcissa smiled knowingly and nodded before continuing.

"This ancestry makes you the heir to the Potter name. But that is not all you are heir to…"

"The next part is from me," Sirius smiled at Harry. " After Bellatrix gave herself to Voldemort, the Black family inheritance fell to me. And my will stated that you were my heir so the Black name fell to you." Sirius waved his hand for Narcissa to continue.

She fixed him with a look one might give a misbehaving puppy, more exasperated than stern, than continued "Being the heir to both of the greatest names in the Wizarding World gives you an enormous responsibility Harry."

"As if I haven't had enough of that." Harry rolled his eyes as he put two spoonfuls of sugar into his cup.

"The Potter house has been empty for 18 years Harry. And what happened in those 18 years may have been the result of that." Sirius looked at him very seriously.

"How could those things possibly be related? Are you saying that just because there were no Potters, Voldemort gained power and started a war?" Harry knew that he had been important in the war but this was just ridiculous.

"Noble wizard families have a purpose in the wizarding world Harry. We don't just have parties and throw our political weight around. We keep historical records, Elders are often counseled in crisis, our wealth is used to fund Ministry projects, as well as many other responsibilities." Narcissa said.

"Okay so the families are important, but why were we so important?"

"As I said the Potters are the highest ranking pureblood family. It was more than just the prophecy that caused Voldemort to target you, it was also your family. He knew that the more noble families he controlled the more power he had. He also knew good and well that your father would not join him." Narcissa frowned and took a sip of her tea, keeping her eyes on Harry's she judged his reaction. He had understood her perfectly well he just couldn't believe it. It wasn't just him, he wasn't the only reason his family had died. For him that pulled a huge weight off his shoulders.

"Well if the war is over then why do I need to take over? Can't I just have a regular life and not be apart of this whole noble family thing?"

Narcissa squeezed some lemon into her tea "I thought you'd say that." She brought the cup to her lips and motioned for Sirius to take over. He sighed.

"Harry this isn't something you can just refuse. Wizard inheritance is absolutely final, there is no way to avoid it. When you turn 20, the Names will know, call it a blessing or a curse but if you don't accept your place as head of house then you will lose everything. You'll lose your new home, your name, and your magic…"

"The Names?" Harry didn't understand.

"Black and Potter. Those Names are powerful, they have been around almost as long as magic has and they will make you powerful. But if you refuse, they can destroy you. Being born with wizarding abilities is one thing but inheriting them is another." Sirius looked at Harry

He looked from Sirius to Narcissa, There was no way he was going back to the muggle world. He belonged here, in this very house. Even if this world had put him through pain, and loss, he never wanted to leave. Harry rubbed his temples and let out a short breath. "Okay, okay, I have 1,2,3,4 months until I turn 20. What do I need to do?"

"Well that's one long list. We want to help you as much as we can so you will be taking classes. You will be learning family history and politics with me, Sirius will be teaching you, well whatever he wants, and by the looks of things someone will have to teach you etiquette…" Narcissa looked at him pointedly as he straightened his posture. Sirius chuckled and stood.

"Well Cissy I think its time you leave. Isn't your visitation with Lucius in about twenty minutes. Tell him I said hi." He winked at her as she tipped her head to Harry and began to retrieve her things.

"Lessons begin tomorrow, meet me in the library at nine o'clock sharp. Have a wonderful evening Mr. Potter." She smiled at him as Kreacher appeared to show her out. The door closed behind them and Harry brought his hands up to run his fingers through his raven hair. He sighed and looked over to Sirius.

"Are you leaving as well?" He was hoping is godfather would stay for a while longer,

"No, I'm staying." Sirius looked around the drawing room and smiled. "You have nice taste Harry, very open."

"It was like this when I got here but, thank you." Harry looked around the room. It was a light beige color with the same bronze accents with splashes of scarlet and chocolate. The furniture was all different but it worked together like a piece of art.

"That's the thing! The Names made this for you. Well more like remodeled." Sirius chuckled as Harry looked at him with questions racing across his face. "When the Head of the house changes so does the estate. It will change to fit your taste and will grow in constant with your level of power, the power of a name is linked with the respect people have for it. But the looks of the place I'd say that the names Black and Potter still have plenty of respect." His eyes roamed around the the room.

"How did you come back?" Harry asked quietly.

"How doesn't matter Harry, I'm here, and here I'll stay. A manor this big needs a ghost or it isn't a manor at all, wouldn't you say?" Sirius laughed and Harry smiled.

**Don't forget to get on my ass about forgetting to update! I hope to hear from you all about this chapter and how you like it. Thank you!**


End file.
